39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trust No One
Trust No One 'is the fifth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and is going to be available on December 4, 2012. It will be written by Linda Sue Park who has written many books including "A Single Shard", and Storm Warning of the original series. The mission unlocked with the cards from this book will reveal Vesper Two, ''The Shield. There is a morse code on both the scorpion's pincers. Decoded, the message says Damien Vesper, a possible suspect for Vesper One, The Leader. Also, in the very first 39 Clues book, William McIntyre tells Amy and Dan to "trust no one'. At the end of Shatterproof, there is a text from Vesper One which reveals he wants Amy and Dan to steal the Voynich Manuscript. Descriptions A surprising twist brings Amy and Dan back to New England for their first mission on U.S. soil since the beginning of the Clue hunt. But being close to home is anything but a comfort. The siblings have learned that there’s a mole in the Cahill organization … and the traitor is one of their closest confidantes. However, this betrayal is overshadowed when Amy and Dan make an even more devastating discovery: the truth about Vesper One's real plan. Burdened with this terrifyng information, Amy and Dan are forced to ask an impossible question: Is it more important to save the hostages… or stop the Vespers? When seven members of their family were kidnapped, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, got ready for the fight of their lives. But their enemy, a terrifying group known as the Vespers, remained frustratingly elusive. They stay in the shadows, picking off Cahills one by one. And now the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet - a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. Because Amy and Dan discover that there's a Vesper mole in their innermost circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. They have just days to discover who has their back... and who wants to sink a knife in it. For the first time since leaving Attleboro, the fight against the Vespers has brought Amy and Dan back to the U.S., but their homecoming is anything but sweet. The siblings thought nothing could hurt more than having their loved ones kidnapped by a cruel and powerful enemy, but the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet — a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. There's a Vesper mole in their inner circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. But even if they do uncover the mole, the danger won't stop there. Vesper One's next assignment will take the Cahills somewhere crawling with dangerous enemies. They have just days to complete their next assignment and discover who has their back . . . and who wants to stick a knife into it. Teasers A) There are hints about the book posted by Linda Sue Park on the Message Board. A few tantalizing hints: One part of this book could be subtitled: 1) The Mystery in the Library ''2) ''Mortal Danger at the Falls 3) A Nice Walk in the Park - '''NOT! And did I metion''' betrayal'? (''Cue evil laughter. . . ) Get a clue: READ! B) On a live Twitter event with Linda Sue Park, she tweeted: Bk. 5: New 39 Clues Series. Here's what I can tell you: Release Date: Dec. 4. Cover will be purple. Isabel. Brazil. Puzzles The book cover revealed contains a picture of a scorpion. By zooming in on the pincers, there will be a series of dots and dashes that are noticable, which is known to be Morse Code. The Morse code on the scorpion says: Damien Vesper. There is a number code inside the cover. The only visible part is: 9-19 4-5-1-4 which translates to : is dead. Cards Card 290: The Vesper Shield Card 291: Spy Braces Card 292: The Philanthropist Card 293: Madrigal Glider Card 294: Vespers Never Sleep Card 295: Masters of Disguise Suspects for Vesper Two LaChar Siffright Isabel Kabra Jake Rosenbloom Dave Speminer Beatrice Cahill Arthur Trent Spoilers *It was revealed that Sinead Starling had changed the features of the lizard from the Vesper Holding Cell, making it look like an Argentinian rather than a German one. Excerpt At the end of the Kindle Version of Shatterproof a Limited Preview will be attached to the book. On "The 39 Clues" website, an excerpt of Trust No One is posted, from chapters 1 to 2. Category:Linda Sue Park Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Trust No One Category:Series Two Category:Books Category:Books in Series Two Category:Vesper Two Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Dan Cahill Category:Amy Cahill Category:Sinead Starling Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One Category:Card 290: Vesper Shield Category:Card 291: Spy Braces Category:Card 292: The Philanthropist Category:Card 293: Madrigal Glider Category:Card 294: Vespers Never Sleep Category:Card 295: Masters of Disguise Category:Arthur Trent Category:Isabel Kabra Category:LaChar Siffright Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:Dave Speminer Category:Beatrice Cahill Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Vesper One Category:Voynich Manuscript